


Where I Belong

by Kayryn



Category: Upstairs Downstairs (2011)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night Agnes returned from having settled the children and Pamela at her father’s, she found herself walking around the nearly deserted house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where I Belong

**Author's Note:**

> So this started as a response to mrseleanorohara’s reblog requesting that fic be posted to her ask. My idea was the write a small(er) piece but it grew beyond that which ask allows. Hence, it’s here. So anyway, this is for you, mrseleanorohara.

The night Agnes returned from having settled the children and Pamela at her father’s, she found herself walking around the nearly deserted house. Though the staff was keeping busy downstairs, the distinct lack of noise of her children, husband and sister were disturbing. As she wandered from room to room, Agnes thought the hollow emptiness of the house reminded her of the first time she set foot in it, derelict as it was all those years ago. That day she had imagined the house full of life, overflowing with the laughter of her children, carefree with the safe knowledge of loving parents and a happy home. 

Agnes leaned against a wall and closed her eyes. Hallam and Persie’s betrayal twisted her insides as much as it had the day she’d found out. For a moment she had thought that with Persie’s death would come forgiveness, but the pain was too strong. She mourned her sister, of course, but she mourned the sister she remembered from childhood, not the woman she had grown into. Hastily Agnes wiped a tear that escaped. She was so tired of feeling this way. So weary of feeling like she was fighting the battle of life all on her own.

“Agnes?”

The sound of her name being called brought her out of her gloomy thoughts.

“Agnes, are you home, yet?”

As she was about to answer, the caller walked around the corner and Agnes found herself smiling again. That voice, the woman it belonged to, made Agnes remember that the house still had life in it, and that whatever battles she might have to fight, she did have one hell of an ally. 

“Agn— Oh, there you are!” The woman unceremoniously pulled Agnes close to embrace her. “I’m ever so pleased you’ve returned.”

Agned buried her face in the woman’s curls and breathed in, feeling a sense of belonging spread through her. “Blanche.”


End file.
